


Brilliant

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's all wrong. I had it all planned out, and everyone was briefed, and I just wanted this to be so, so perfect for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



 

It didn't matter that Ziva arrived late and without the birthday card. At least she brought a cake, and although it wasn't homemade, it was still … nice.

Tony re-gifting something yet again was to be expected, although it was definitely awkward—for both of them—to realize it once had been _Tim's_ birthday gift to _Tony_.

Taking into account that Gibbs rarely ever attended ‘festivities,’ it was an almost-miracle that he showed up, even if he seemed a little grumpy and, if possible, quieter than usual.

That Jimmy had sent Breena to buy a gift without telling her about Tim's various allergies turned out to be somewhat of an inconvenience, but nothing that couldn't be helped by banishing the plant outside and taking Zyrtec.

And yes, Ducky's stories were—well, Ducky's stories. It was a likeable habit that really didn't bother anyone, even though he seemed as chatty as Gibbs was silent.

But Abby hiding in his bedroom crying because of being 'sabotaged' was most definitely a no-go.

Tim stood in the doorframe, very still and unsure how to comfort her, but she waved him closer.

“I'm sorry, McGee. This sucks so hard,” she muttered between sobs.

He closed the door, leaving them to the twilight of a street lamp that peaked into the room. “Why would you say that?”

“It's all wrong,” Abby complained, wiping her eyes with a Kleenex. “I had it all planned out, and everyone was briefed, and I just wanted this to be so, so perfect for you.”

“But it is, Abs.”

“Ha! Yeah. I know you, Mister Nice Guy. Spare me. I just failed.”

Tim squatted down in front of her and cupped her hand in both of his. His thumb drew tiny circles on her palm, stroking gently. “You didn't. They're all here. That's what matters. They've _all_ come and …” He interrupted himself, unable to fight a grin. “Did you really think any of this would have been different? Did you expect they'd all change who they are just for my birthday?”

Abby snuffled.

“Did you?”

“Well … maybe not … that much.”

Tim smiled at her. “See? You didn't fail.”

She smiled back weakly and let him pull her into a hug.

“You're right, Tim. I don't fail. Ever. I'm brilliant.”

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“You are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Not what I planned, but still good.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **AlienSoulDream** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
